


Six Mile Canyon

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hate Crimes, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Bob Fraser stood at the edge of Six Mile Canyon. Desperated and didn't know what to do.Was it a crime he comitted? Or just revenge?But there's something he's still responsible for.





	Six Mile Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this sudden idea.  
> I always wondered what happened at Six Mile Canyon, so I had to find out.

The storm was raging across the white and barren land as if the apocalyptic riders were on their way. Maybe they were? Like petrified, the man stood at the edge of Six Mile Canyon and stared down.

The ground wasn't visible. He heard the howling of his huskies, far from the canyon. He had walked the rest of the way, didn't want anyone to witness for his act. Not even his dogs should see that he was weak.

The snow whirled around him and small ice crystals settled in his fur coat and beard. He didn't realize it. The apocalyptic riders danced around him with a hoot.

Unconsciously, he reached out his arms, palms up, as if to show the devil that he was unarmed.

"Get me," that gesture seemed to say, "I'm ready."

Time passed, but nothing happened. Only the storm was roaring incessantly. Motionless, the man stood on the edge of the precipice, his face turned to the sky, his eyes closed. He waited.

For what?

Death?

It didn't come.

Instead, unwelcome thoughts came. In his mind he saw a young woman, beautiful, with big, blue eyes. She smiled.

Smiled at him and a sting ran through his heart. He wondered about it because his heart was frozen. An icy crystal in his chest, grown as he lost this woman. Life no longer had any meaning. He had avenged her, now he was ready to go.

 

There was a time when law and order had been important to him, but that was in another life.

A life with her, his love and everything that was important to him. That was over.

The world was frozen.

His heart was frozen.

She had taken it with her and left an ice crystal in his chest.

As the enemy crashed into the canyon, this crystal had shattered into a thousand pieces.

He still heard the bloodcurdling scream that had called in the apocalyptic riders.

But the man on the edge, who had once embodied law and order, knew the truth.

He had become a murderer, but it had to be. He was obliged to avenge the love of his life. It was right what he had done.

Was it?

This question was superfluous because it was too late.

Now he had to live with the guilt or jump himself into the bottomless pit of Six Mile Canyon, he had the choice. But he couldn't bring himself to lie with the enemy at the bottom of the canyon. Maybe for all eternity? There had to be another way and he already knew which one.

 

He had been one with Mother Nature all his life, now she should help him. In her grisly-beautiful way.

He took off his fur coat, cap and gloves and lay down in the snow. Mother Nature would do the rest.

He lay there curled up, eyes closed and heart cold, waiting for eternal sleep. He dreamed of the love of his life.

Suddenly her blue eyes turned into a much younger edition of themselves. They belonged to a little boy, the other big love of his life.

Damn it!

In his hatred and despair he had forgotten the boy!

His son, who looked so much like his mother. The boy needed him.

 

He stood up slowly and with stiff frozen limbs. Guiltily, he put on his coat, hat and gloves and trudged back heavily to his dog sled. He wasn't yet thirty, but felt ancient.

Ancient and guilty.

But he was no coward. He would have to live with this guilt for the rest of his life. and for his boy whom he apologized for his weakness and cowardice. He wanted to steal himself from life without thinking of the responsibility for his son. After all, not only had he lost his wife, but the boy had lost his mother as well.

Now only he was left and the boy trusted him.

Never should the boy know his father's weakness and never his guilt. The little one was so much stronger than him.

 

The man was ashamed and he was desperate. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, frozen immediately in the icy storm.

When he reached the dog sled, he fell to his knees and screamed, screaming and howling all the guilt and despair into the roaring storm.

And the dogs howled with him.

The apocalyptic riders retreated disappointed. This time they wouldn't get a sacrifice.

Determined, the man grabbed the sledge and drove the dogs. He wanted to go home as soon as possible. To his son, for whom he bore responsibility forever.

Guilt and despair stayed behind at Six Mile Canyon.


End file.
